Five nights with Night Guard 2: Two Faces
by roboticfreeze
Summary: After few years pizzeria need two new night guards. They didn't expected they'll meet some old friends and "foes". Can all animatronics win that unfair fight or night guards will success? Rated M for Violence, Language and other possible things
1. Information

**Guess what? THEY HAVE FREE WIFI HERE!**

 **WARNING! THIS FANFIC WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND SOME OTHER THINGS YOU SHOULD BE WARY OFF**

 **This is only informative page. You can find a lot of things about "Five nights with night guards 2: Two faces" Read everything carefully and try to remember it when you'll read this FanFic.**

 _Why?_

 **I'll take some break from writing, so after that you could be sure nothing will come than after 2 weeks. I upload it to get people what they can expected and followed it.**

 _How long it will take to write every chapter?_

 **I really don't know. I gave myself 2 weeks between chapters in my first story, but it's bigger, and I mean I need to focus on a lot more characters than earlier. I won't give you stiff deadline, so "when it's done" it's the best explanation.**

 _Do I need to read first story?_

 **No, but then you won't know why, who and how. I know it's pain in the brain and eyes reading some firsts chapters, but you should do it. It's recommended, but you should have fun even not knowing about some situation and relations (I hope).**

 _I have great idea with xyz!_

 **Great! Send me PM or write in down on the first chapter in the review. If it's really good I'll use it, you can be sure ^^**

 _Are you planning third one or something else?_

 **I don't really know. I need to handle this one and if it gets popular and people will like it I can think about third one. About other things, if I get inspired I could do some one-shots, but I don't promise if I'll done it.**

 **OK now some information about story: Action take place in April 2003, It takes place in the biggest restaurant, every animatronic is active and not damaged. They are the most sentient robots ever created and packed with a lot of electronics like WiFi, Night vision, criminal database, connection with police etc.**

 **Toys look like...toys, smaller version of their older brothers and sisters.**

 **Now names, gender and function. I know some names are used by other people, but it's match perfectly and well, I'm not good at names :D**

 **Freddy = Freddy, male – Singer, bass player, animatronic boss.**

 **Bonnie = Bonnie, female – Guitar player, basic engineer.**

 **Chica = Chica, female – Drum player, cook,**

 **Foxy = Foxy, male – Violin player, story teller.**

 **Golden Freddy = Goldie, male – Magician, arcade worker.**

 **Toy Freddy = Teddy, male – Singer, bass player, toy animatronic boss.**

 **Toy Bonnie = Tony, male – guitar player, helping hands.**

 **Toy Chica = Tica, Female – Drum player, cook.**

 **Toy Foxy/mangle = Vixen, Female – Violin player, puppeteer.**

 **Balloon Boy/that asshole = BB, Billie, male – Making balloons, Kids entertainer.**

 **Puppet/Marionette = Puppet/Marionette, female – Magician, arcade worker**

 **I think it's everything, if I remembered something I'll add it here and make an announce in chapter. If you got any more question ask :D**

 **Write ON**


	2. Prologue

**Sometimes I'm very bored here, but at least I can't die because of it ^^**

 **Prologue! I hoped I'll released it week earlier, but things happened and I couldn't wrote, just doing some SFM things. It was strange feeling something new, yet very familiar. After that small vacation I think I got bit rusty, but after that everything should be fine. If you want to know what I done in my free time visit my DeviantArt page (nick same as here), where you can find some "art".**

 **My last story got more than 10 thousands views! I aimed at 2-3k views, but this just boost my confidence with writing, thank you people**

* * *

 **April 6 1993 11.25 AM**

Trip was long and bored, but at least he was in front of "wanzbot" HQ. After one month, adding some new ideas and hired full time night guard he want to add some new animatronics, maybe even rebuild and improve pizzeria. Main building was big, box shaped with full of windows. Behind it two smaller office buildings and warehouses was places. One part is for designing new home products and other one with bigger warehouse and with higher security was for robots. Security was very tight here with high walls and barbed wires on top of it. Some rumors was told that security company hired at least thirty more people with a lot of security experience just for this one company, but it was worth it. Wanzbot earn a lot of cash when their made home life simpler, but animatronic robots was their main target right now. Adam stepped through front door and was greeted with big lobby, some chairs and tables near it, white walls, walls and big tv that showed some of their products and surprisingly, his restaurant! He smiled to himself seeing that, he was more popular than he though and that only boost his confidence. He stopped in front of old, fat woman with gray hair and old-fashion glasses. She looked at him and gave a honest smile, like grandma smiling to her grandchild.

-Mister Adam Bellace, Doug should be any minute here, sit down and wait. I must to tell you, I was once or twice in your restaurant. Those animatronics are nice, but they crept me out. I think I'm to old for them, at least my grandchild like them.- She said and gave a small laugh. Adam smiled and could felt his face was red as a tomato. He heard a lot of things where he lived, but hearing that from someone in other state and in place, where his career start was just too much for him. He saw on her desk her name place and after a while he talked black

-Thank you Denise, I'm glad you liked them. I will told them about you, maybe next time they will do something special!- He gave her a small smile and sat near on the chair. Then he noticed guard office near doors leading further into the building. Inside young man sat and looked at tablet similar to his in pizzeria. After a while he looked at Adam and gave him a little nod. He answered similar, but his attention was grabbed by Doug, who just walked through glassed doors.

-Hey Adam, thanks for coming. We got some stuff to show you and your order is almost complete. We need to work on some details, but you can see them and give your opinion. Are you ready?- When Adam gave him a nod and stood up, both of men went through door, but before that Adam grabbed visitor pass from security office. Both went outside and heads towards bigger warehouse. When they walked visitor looked around, noticing few things that changed after he was here last time. Between building there was separated terrain where some costumes, boxes, metal skeletons and walls can be seen. A lot of people gathered around the scene, but curtains was rolled around them, prevented someone from the outside seeing what's going inside. Every building got small sigh about them in the shape of house, robot hand or boxes. There was few security guards around and there were armed with batons and pistols. Adam with Doug went inside building with robot hand on the door and they now walked in tight corridor with security office at the end. Middle aged, very muscular man with scar on his lips checked their pass and opened door leading inside. After a minute or two, after passing offices and small workshops they finally arrived to their destination, which was not so small conference hall. Big, round table was in the middle with a lot of office chairs and near the wall there was six stoop. On them six postures can be seen, covered with sheet.

-Now business, later fun. We read all your observation about animatronics and we made some upgrades in our new models. Now they will have some night vision in their eyes for better vision at night. We still trying to make contract with police and add connection to they system. If we succeeded, animatronics could alert police for wanted people near them and prevent possible crimes. We add two more safe fuses, so they shouldn't glitch or went short-circuit after some power problem. We make their joints more elastic, so they move more natural. One last thing, we can easily add some new technology features, it could take few hours or day-two if it's very complicated. I think I bored you enough, so let's go to your order. We made 6 new animatronics, smaller version of original five, not counting Goldie. We created other as his "assistant" and one specially for smaller kids. Tell me what'ya think about them, we called them toys.- After that monologue Doug took off sheet from stoop and Adam saw six animatronics.

First one was a brown bear with bight brown belly and chest. Two buttons was visible on his chest, he wore black bow tie and black hat with red bar on it. He was height of a human teenager, so smaller than original one. his eyes was dark blue and his cheeks was bright red. Freckles could be seen on his face, but they're almost invisible. Next one was blue bunny, similar height as Toy Freddy. His fur was bright blue with white belly and white ears inside of them. His eyes was very bright green and he wore red bow tie. He had freckles and cheeks similar to Toy Freddy, but eyes got some eyelashes on them, giving him very feminine look, but Adam could bet he was a male animatronic.

Next one was very female looking chicken. It got hourglass body with visible bulge under "Let's party" bib. Toy Chica got very long leg and place, where they're connected to the body was painted pink. She got smaller beak than her counterpart, her cheeks was similar to other toys with freckles on her beak. Fourth one was a white fox with pink hearth on her chest. Like Toy Chica, she got pink body where legs connected to the body. Oh her side fox plushie could be seen and she wore pink, big bow on her neck. On her muzzle very red lips was visible, like some lipstick was add and cheeks was in the same color ears inside was pink too. Big yellow eyes and teeth similar to original was inside her eye socket and mouth.

Next one was very small boy animatronic with "balloon" sigh in one hand and plastic balloon on a stick in another one. He was designed like some school boy with striped shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and hat with similar design as shirt. His face got big pink eyes and nose similar to Pinocchio. Last one was the tallest of them all, beating Toy Freddy, but Manager could bet that he was higher than Bonnie or Freddy. It was all black with white buttons on his chest and stripes on his arms. His fingers looks like claws and his face looked like he got clown mask on his face, with painted cheeks, lips and purple lines going down from his eyes. It was scary for Adam, so he could bet every money that kids gonna be scared too.

-Let's talk about everyone here. Toy Freddy looks good, he could be the boss of the toys. Giving him some small accent, like British one, is a good idea I think. I bet toy Bonnie is a male one, even with that look. Giving him a little narcissistic personality could be funny and it match his look. He will be great guitar player with Bonnie. My first problem is with chica. She got great body to be seductive, but she looks like she's wearing panties! Could you make her hips slightly wider. Then she will look like she's wearing shorts. I hope there wasn't be war between Chicas, because of the bib. Foxy look adorable with that plushie, hearth-shaped chest and bow. I only hope that teeth is plastic and not sharp, we got some problem with metal, sharp one once, you should remember that. Her eyes looks adorable, I wanna hug her right now! Small one will be annoying, I can tell you that. He's making balloons right? Can you add some magnets into paws on the Fox one to crawl on the ceiling, gathering balloons and maybe help us cleaning it? Getting back to the small one, If he gonna get high pitched voice let him change it to low pitch, I don't wanna have squeaky toy running after open hours. I'm scary about the tall one. It looks like some sort of demon-like creature from hell with that face and claws. It can be hit or fail, but I think I can risk placing him somewhere inside restaurant for some prizes or that kind of stuff. One question, can you take back old one and gave them better joints and some upgrades?- Adam was curious if Fazbear gang could be on same technology level as new ones. If not, then his plans could be dumped and new things will need to be done. He promised that everything will be fine here and plan won't be changed a bit, but he didn't though about this one case.

-Sure, we are capable to change their skeleton and other elements. There could be some problems, but programming, memory and other stuff will be untouched. Of course they'll need to learn how to use it and some calibration will need to be done. I noted all your remarks and I'll tell them to our designers. Before I'll show you something crazy I need to ask you a one question. Toys will learn everything from older one or we should program everything before turning them on?- It was a tough question for manager. Everything will be done smoothly and from first turning on they can do everything like older models, but it won't be natural.

-You got big warehouse there. Can you do some training places for them? I wanna them to learn how to do everything, I wanna every chores, every movement they do to be natural, not stiff programmed. Maybe older one could learn something from new one.- Doug smiled. They all could learned something from that experienced, how younger robots will learn from older one. Slowly nodding Doug gave a sign with his head to Adam and both men left conference room. They all walked through small corridor and went into big room, which looks like operation room in hospital mixed with car or robot workshop. Near the walls there was a lot of tables, shelf with tools on it and some workshop tables. In the middle there was one table, looking like operation table with some mechanical arms hanging over it. Walls and ceiling were milked white, yet floor was dark grey. Adam didn't even though about rooms color, because his attention was focused on the table. On it sat big, green robot bunny which looked at his hand and some engineer, who worked on in. It looked incomplete or like foxy month ago. One ear was only half done, when other missed some suit on it. His teeth wasn't hide, so he was grinning all the time. His eyes was black with shining white iris and some wires was outside his head. Through holes on his body, legs and arms some skeleton could be visible, but it looks more complicated that the old ones. Color was dark green with some black stains near his mouth, eyes and joints. When he noticed Doug and Adam he smiled, or at least Adam could told seeing how eyelids changed and his jaws opened.

-We called him Spring, as he's the first springsuit we ever created which work without any problems. We though about scary animatronic, which can be used in some horror house, but with some modification it can be used everywhere. What do you think? I wanna know your opinion before we gonna develop it later.- Engineer said when he stood near table. Employee stopped his work and gave a sigh to spring. Big bunny tried moving his hand and do some simple things like grab, shake or turn. Adam remembered that everyone in Fazbear gang did this after some maintenance. Satisfied with effect suit gave thump up to the worker and stood up near Doug. Now Adam noticed it was same height, but with bigger posture as main engineer.

-He could do great job as a horror entertainer, but you didn't show him to me without reason. What's so special about him?- Adam expected answered from Doug, but this time robot talked. It had very deep and strong voice, manager imagined it could be scary in dark, unfamiliar place, but now it's like talking to some sort of old boss or military guy.

- **My exoskeleton can be open and human can get it. In the beginning it was very dangerous, because strings and safety pins was damaged and someone inside could be crushed. Now someone trained or with similar body shape can climb inside me and be locked without any threat of being hurt. I slightly boost human abilities like strength, speed and other similar things, but I'm capable to work alone.** \- He explained when Doug pat his back. Bunny know what he need to do, so he bend forward a little and suddenly start shaking. His back went open, showing that his skeleton was covered in some sort of small sponged or foams. Without hesitation, Doug placed his legs, then arms and lastly his all body inside animatronic before it jerks back to his standard position. Now between the holes some parts of clothes can be seen and his moves was little smoothly, but now voice was mixed with animatronic robot voice and human one

-Now my voice is mixed with animatronic one, it can creep some people as we tested. Wearing him is like wearing costume at Halloween and sponges and foams secured exoskeleton from scratching the user.- Without warning Spring upper part of the head went upward and to the back showing Doug face- Head is split in two, so when operator is thirsty or wanna eat something fast he can do it without taking it off.- Head get back to it's standard position and animatronic voice was heard- **And I got some sensors, so when host is unconscious or got some very badly health problem I can take him to safety and call for help.** \- Adam was amazed. With that technology he could make some great surprises parties or other things included that one special suit.

-I don't know what to say, I'm amazed how complicated this is compared to your standard work. I got few ideas how to use his...ability and I'm sure in the future I'll buy one or two from you, but you said it's only safe to person with similar body build and some training can use...him without danger or problems. Is there a possibility to modify him to other body builds?- He needed to know that. It was opportunity he didn't wanna dump. It could be one of the best things he could offer to the customers. Doug, who stood besides Spring, looked at suit, which just shrug his shoulders. Adam almost laugh, because it looked like suit was chief engineer here, not Doug.

-We didn't think about this. We made him for some employee in scare house with similar appearance, so we didn't made him changeable. We can work at him, checking if we could do that, but I can't promise we can do that.- He smiled. It was everything that manager need to knew for now. After a few minutes if chatting and visiting other rooms Adam drove back to home. He now knew everything and his plan will be success, no matter what.

* * *

 **May 10 1993 9.43 PM**

Every employee gathered in the main hall, even Samantha came early when she get phone call from Adam. Animatronics knew something was up, but even their didn't knew what Adam planned to do. Everyone chatted, but room was filled with nervous and fear. After a while lights was dulled and only bright place was a scene where Adam stood in his best suit. Seeing everyone face was pain in his hearth, but he need to announce that this way.

-Thank you everyone for gathering here. We spent a lot of time together, some was bad, but I hope there was more more happy ones. I couldn't ask for better people to worked with or even met. Everyone of you earn more than I can even gave to you. With that I must announce that from the next Sunday we closed, everyone will be hired in other restaurants and Animatronics will be sent back to the Wanzbot HQ.- He expected that will be happened. A lot of employees were shock, some was angry, some was sad. Aniamtronics emitted quiet sob noises, some of the employee hug to them, trying to calmed them down. Samantha with Mike almost stormed to the scene, but Jim and Larry held them into place. That scared Adam, so he continued.- I knew how you feel, but I can say, that state won't stay forever. After few modification into restaurant we gathered money to rebuild it! I called few other restaurants, so you can work and still get cash. Fazbear gang need to be in HQ, because they need to teach their new brothers and sisters how to work with kids! Yes, we gonna get new band, so we gonna have two full bands! Some new one will come too, so I hope you'll welcome they properly. Restaurant will be a lot bigger, with arcades, two scenes, Pirate cove will be a one big room and a lot more place! I'll talk with everyone on you about new jobs, positions, employees and chores, but for now let next week be the best week in restaurant life!

He saw everyone was shocked before pizza hit him straight to the face, HARD!

* * *

 **It was hard, but fun to wrote. I hope you'll like it as first one. You didn't read first one? Well, I hope you'll like this :D**

 **Write ON**


	3. Old friends, old enemies

**Chapter 1! I had some problems writing it (time management bit me in the ass), but I done it. I hope everyone who read first story and enjoyed will read and enjoyed it this one too.**

* * *

 **May 23 2003 5.55 AM**

Ben and Theodore was scared than their ribs could broke. Every animatronic hugged them together, all eleven pair of hands squeezed them. After almost ten years being night guards they needed to quit. It was hearth crushing moment for both sides. Brothers treated robots like coworkers, like normal human being and animatronics though about them like family members. It was very sad night, but they knew about brothers mother accident, she needed them more than them. Still they felt depressed when they heard that news, but they understood. That last night was special, everyone had fun, no matter if they talked, played some arcade games or just sat quietly. In the middle of it everyone trained their test for night guards for 10 minute every round. One time animatronics wins, because music box winded off, but Ben and Theodore knew how everyone behave, it was easy for them no matter how aggressive they are. At the end of the night Adam came earlier, made group photo and gave them payday with some goodbye bonus. Animatronics made presents themselves and after picture every pair gave it.

Bears gave them black and white top hats with opposite color belt on them. Bunnies made guitars for them and made their signature on it. As top hats, both are black and white separately. Foxes, somehow, build small, very detailed ship with animal crew on it in the bottle. It was big, two-masted with skull and swords on it. Body was made with dark wood and crew was small puppets. Nobody knew when or how they done that, but everyone was amazed. Adam asked, if they could do more of it, but only answered he get was sly smile from both foxes. Chickens had problem, because they didn't had idea what to gave them, but with some help from Ann, they gave two similar aprons and cook book with their recipes. Last one Puppet and the Balloon boy gave wooden boxes with few hiding places and cigars inside them. Marionette made that box and BB fill it with cigars. Adam made a mental note about that, he need to question him for that later. Humans tried to say something, some simple words like "thank you", but only sobs and tears came out. They hugged last time with everybody and left the restaurant for the last last time. Everybody stood there like froze in time, looked at the closed door. Freddy was the first one, who broke the silence.

- **What now boss, will you hire another night guards?** \- Freddy asked Adam. He called him boss, when very important decision need to be made after incident with Samuel. Adam fought with himself, restaurant had 11 robots as security, but every damage and wound from them could be used to sue the restaurant. In the other site, he needed to pay human employee and his trust had scars from some bad situation in the past. After a long silence he finally answered.

-I'll ask few people if they have somebody trustworthy. Today I'll decide.

* * *

 **May 23 2003 1.24 PM**

Adam looked at the main dinning hall. Old ones was on the scene, playing and singing some new song they invented few nights earlier and new ones walked freely, talking with customers and staff. His vision stayed longer at the Tica, talking with one teenager. He could bet she tried to romance with him and guy played along, but seeing Adam eyes focused on her she left and talked with one family at the table. Adam sigh and glanced through doorway to the game area. Goldie and Marionette showed some simple card tricks, a lot of older boys played arcades and BB with Vixen led small group of children to the Kids cove for play. After updated old ones and some tests runs for few shows restaurant worked like the old one. Sure, there was some accidents and fights, but everyone was trained in that kind of situations. He went back to the office, but he was stopped by young man standing near Ann desk. He had light brown eyes and small nose. His hair was black and very short, same as brew, but his good looking face was destroyed by small, visible acne.

-How's going old man? Yogi and Bubu doesn't steal any picnic baskets lately?- man said with giggle, but Adam frown. His hair was almost white, belly was visible and his back hurts, rarely, but he knew it was from age, not from work. His face shown small wrinkles, still he felt and looked better than most people in his age.

-Matthew, you know I'm not that old, besides, many years must pass for me to go to the retirement. After last accident, which was your fault, nothing really happened.- Matthew make a motion like this words hurt him, but he smiled.- I hope someday you'll be manager as me. By the way, how's on that new university?- Ann meanwhile gave Matthew cup of water. He was very thirsty, because immediately after he thanks her he drank it all with one motion.

-It's hard as Bonnie guitar. Everyone know who I am, so there was a lot of question and proposition. Few was so bizarre, that Ben almost arrest people for sexual harassment. After that few accidents everything is cool right now. I wish you'll hire me as your right hand or backup manager. I should go now, Michelle need to stay longer in the office and asked me for some meal. Bye- They hugged and split, Matthew left the restaurant and Adam went into his office. He smiled when he imagined his older son, Ben, tried arrest people for making sexual comments about animatronics. As he remembered, Ben was overprotective about his siblings, but he was almost last person to trusted robots. He just can't believed that things, which can feel and think could be safe. There were times when he was aggressive toward them, tried to escape when there was close to him, but afterwards barrier was destroyed and they become friends. Michelle was Matthew girlfriend, which he met in old pizzeria, so everyone was happy.

* * *

 **May 23 2003 2.56 PM**

For now it was a failure. Every person, who want to work here as night guard was too old, not caring or even with dark past. Now he checked papers about his finances. He could hire two night guards, few more chiefs, waitress, some day guards, he could lose one-fourth of customers and still he will earn more money than he spend. For now he didn't need more staff, because they handle all customers and even if not, someone from Fazbear group help them. Samantha, Jack and Charles work as day guards AND a entertainers, so he could save some money here. They want to do it with a little raise, so Adam easily accept their term. He heard someone knocked at the door. Without looking, he shouted to the person to get in and wrote something at his notebook before he looked at young man sitting before him. It was average height, thin man, who must be twenty three or twenty four years old. He had short brown hair, which feel on his forehead. He looked young, but his dark brown eyes showed Adam he was very intelligent and his life was hard. Yet his small mouth and nose, along with thin face gave him very young look. He wore blue jeans and green shirt shirt without any sighs or letters and a baseball hat. When he took off his hat and neaten his hair, manager saw scars on the sides of his forehead. After a short while Adam added some facts and asked his new employee

-Jeremy, is that you my boy?- Boss couldn't believed it. After the accident he saw boy twice, on in the hospital, where he talked to him and his parents about the accident and second time before he changed his living place. He didn't knew how or when he get back.

-Yes Mr. Bellace, that's me. I went into university nearby and got small apartment, but I need cash. My parents was very angry about my decision, but they couldn't stop me. I searched for some job and when I heard about this place I came immediately. I have some experience with night jobs, you know, study at night, I'm cautious and I always wanna defend someone or something. I remembered this place as my childhood dream so please, hire me.- Jeremy said with smiled on his face, but boss heard determination and commitment to the case. Adam had papers in his desk for hiring, but he knew he couldn't just gave him this job before test. It wouldn't be fair for other people and second night guard, still deep inside he felt guilt.

-You are hire temporally. We got a test week to see if you're capable for this job, I'll tell about it before your shift. I feel really sorry for that, because I wish to hire you when you stepped into my office, but I hope you understand. Come today at 11 PM, you'll meet everyone and I'll talk rules about that test.- Manager said with sad voice. He expected from Jeremy to do some rant, be crushed or even dropped his idea. Instead, new night guard didn't stopped smiling, his face almost shined after that statement.

-Don't worry ...I mean boss, I understand. If this is all I wanna get back and get ready for first shift.- After small chat Jeremy left. Adam was happy who he hired. Adam knew everyone will be happy seeing who was their night guard. Toys knew the story and really wanna met Jeremy. Manager was sure nothing will destroy his perfect day. After few minutes he heard someone opened the door. Ann came inside with face that meant fear or confusion. He rarely saw her in that state, that mean something happened, something bad.

-Adam, do you consider hiring a ghost? He helped us a lot, but gave us a lot of problems too.- His secretary said with calmed voice, but eyes still got that shocked expression. Lat time he got that talk he made a good decision. Right now he doesn't knew if he can gain something, but risk can be made.

-If he helped us in the past then why we shouldn't accept that person now. You remembered when I had that decision in the past? I think we left with the shield. Tell him or her I'll talk about his application.- Manager said to Ann, who left. Moment later doors opened again and person went inside. Adam looked at it and knew one thing.

First guard was Ying, a pure soul with sad past. This one was Yang, Demon with good intents.

* * *

 **May 23 2003 10.53 PM**

Restaurant was filled with screaming and profanity, that shouldn't be in kids pizzeria. Animatronics stopped their chat and looked to the direction, from where voice appeared, but quickly went back to their things. Inside night guard office Bonnie massaged her head and Freddy covered his mouth, but smirks can be heard from him.

- **Be careful Bonnie, you can accidentally hit your head down there** \- Freddy laugh even when big purple bunny gave him death stare with his black eyes. After a while she smiled too, but that one hit really hurt. Their pain receptors was improved a lot and now they could felt pain similar to the human-like. It had disadvantages, but at least they knew when something is wrong.

- **Ha, very funny. Take your head off and see if everything work. I can't believe someone plug off every cable after yesterday night.** \- Bonnie stood beside Freddy, watching as screen on the tablet turn on, showing show stage and animatronics on it. Two Freddy heads was placed on the table and when one of them was raised, monitor went off. Wind button on music box worked, so they're ready for their "guest". When they went into main room they saw everyone on the stage and Adam near it, waiting for last two robots. When he saw last two headed toward stage he start talking.

-I'm glad everyone is here. I can tell there will be problems with two new guys, because two reasons, especially for the old ones. First reason: You know them both very good and for you, older ones, it will be hard to scare and catch them. Second reason: They knew what they doing, can and will defend themselves with everything they can get. You need to be careful, especially with you improved pain sensors. Of course you can turn them off, but then you could be damaged for good without even knowing it. I want you to make this test clean, without any surprises or cheats. You can talked with them during it, but any hints or tips should be given. You can easily interact with them between midnight and 6 AM, between than it's game time. I...-Adam didn't ended when knocking sound was heard near entrance. Manager went toward it and after a while he came back with young man, who wore green shirt with nearby university name, brown short pants and small backpack. Original four didn't remember that person, not his face, posture or even clothes.

-Say hello to your, I hope, new night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald- Boss didn't end, because Foxy launched himself like a rocket and tackled Jeremy to the ground. He hugged human and just lied on the ground with him. Other bots ran and helped them stood up, before older one joined the hugged pair.

- **Oh Jeremy I'm so sorry about the bite, I didn't mean to. Do you forgive me, CAN you forgive me what I done!?** \- Foxy shout and start emitting sounds similar to human crying. Only thing that came into mind is to pat with his free hand Aniamtronic head. Feeling human hand on his head, pirate fox look straight into his eyes with gold puppy sight.

-I forgave you long time ago, but I didn't had any chance to told you that. I hope I pass the test, but when I don't I promise I'll visit you often.- Animatronics face went tense, focused on manager figure. They all was pissed that Jeremy needed to pass the test, but they knew the answer. They was very confused, when they heard what Adam said

-He will pass, with that support I provide, hiring another one of your "friends", he only need to listen to him. You'll be angry, but last time it gave us possibility to made progress.- Like on the spot another knocking sound was heard from entrance. Adam went to it when toys gave other ones confused look. Older gave same look at them when Adam came back with shadow following him. Now they knew who he was, they knew night guard could win this. Only question was, how they'll win this and what damage will be done this time.

* * *

 **May 23 2003 3.07 PM**

Person sat on the chair and looked at shocked manager. He wore black short pants and shirt with "dark side of the moon" by Pink Floyd. Belly was smaller than last time and on hands Adam saw tattoos of tentacles circling around his arms, stared under sleeves and ending near wrists. His hands was little more buff than the last time he saw him, but his head didn't change. It was covered in black scarfs and his eyes was covered by sunglasses

-What's the matter Adam? You look like you saw a ghost- Voice changed a little, but same childish note was heard. Adam fought with himself between throwing him away or hugging him. Instead, he only managed to say.

-Thank you for your ideas, but why you want to be night guard AGAIN!? Should I remind you what happened last time?- Adam wasn't angry, he was confused how Samuel behave, it wasn't normal. He knew he wanted to hire him too, but last time Everything almost went to hell and back. That was tough decision, but no matter what everyone else said, Sam was the best night guard he had, tied with Samantha.

-I know I know, but you must tell, it was nice training for them and some ideas gave you nice profit I see. I need cash and with my...behavior and ideas it's hard to get a job. You trusted me and gave me a change, so I hope you'll give me other one. I won't be axe crazy, but I'm prepared to defend myself if you wanna know the truth.- Same voice, childish, but with power. He managed to fought them back, tricked them and still survived seven nights, theoretically. He knew that hiring him gave more chances for Jeremy, but Animatronics could be in rage seeing him. He need to made decision right here, right now.

-Be few minutes after 10 PM, you'll meet everybody and I'll explain how we'll test you.

* * *

 **I done it! Next chapter should be night one, so stay tuned about it. I made a new poll on my profile page that will change some details into story, but not that much. Don't forget to check it.**

 **Write ON**


	4. New challenge

**So FNAF4 in online and done. I think it's a great ending for great series. I hope you enjoyed it as much or more than you enjoyed my story. I think I'll drop my "1 chapter 1 night" thing.**

* * *

 **May 23 2003 11.03 PM**

- **I REFUSE to work with him! Last time he almost KILLED me! Mentally broke Bonnie! Destroyed some of our equipment and after all that shit he just walked away! Not to mention night calls later and giving Foxy paranoia for a week! Tell me one good reason why HE should work here as a guard!** \- Freddy shouted toward Adam and Samuel, throwing his hat on the ground. New night guard was wearing white shirt with camo pants, black t-shirt hanging from his shoulder and some gray sneakers. His face, like always, was covered and scarfs got "It's me" writing all over them. Foxy turn his face toward humans, hook raised and black eyes, when he protected Jeremy with his second hand. Bonnie, Goldie and Chica stood between toys and Samuel, ready to defend themselves. Manager tried to say something, explained his motives and what he though about that situation, but Sam was faster. He stepped forward and started talking, while he spread his hands.

-I know what are you thinking about me, but that was ten years ago. Sure, you can think I'm more dangerous this time, but now I know everything, right? We just gonna play some game for five full nights and everything will be good? I'm sorry what I done in the old place, but I explained myself. About night calls, I told you I'll do that and don't tell me I didn't help you.- He saw Bonnie and Chica lowered their heads- I'm not proud of some things I done in the past and I hope you can forgive me at least one of my...jokes or dangerous behavior. I should be more careful with you all, but I was young and stupid. I WILL actively defend myself and my co-worker from getting stuffed, but this won't be as extreme like last time. Can you forget or at least ignore the past and start over?- Samuel ended and hung his hand to a shake. It was intense moment for everyone, waiting what other side will do. Bonnie was first to react, walking toward guard and shook his hand.

- **Throw me from building one more time and I'll show you what we can really do.** \- She said with grim and walked behind him. It was hard decision, but earlier they gained more that they lost, she trusted Adam. Chica was the second one to walked to the Samuel and shook his hand, but her was happy than angry or sad.

- **I can throw more pizza in your face when you'll be hungry!** \- She happily chirped and stood besides Bonnie behind Samuel. Foxy hesitated, though about all things that happened and could happen. He hate Sam for what he done to them, about all that drama and horror. At last, he showed new night guard his golden eye and shook hand with his hook.

- **You won' firs' round, but thi' one wil' be mine** \- He said with his pirate voice, grinning like mad men. Sam slowly nod and released hook from his hand. Foxy tried to be cool, hung himself on Adam shoulder, but manager stepped back and pirate robot landed on the floor. He stood fast, but in corner of his eyes he saw vixen giggle. Goldie slowly walked toward them, but in the meantime he looked inside his hat. When he was near night guard he took flint from his hat and gave it to the Sam

- **Good magician let his magic work for minutes. Your trick work in all week. you deserve it.** \- He shook guard hand. Goldie liked Samuel, no matter what happened in the past. It was interesting person to met and knew more about him, his past, his history. Freddy was the last of the old animatronics to accept, but he just couldn't. He felt betrayed by his friends for accepting new employee, he felt betrayed by his boss for hiring his old enemy. Brown bear still remembered that embarrassment he felt when night guard denied his victory or when he discovered his nose squeak. It wasn't a easy thing to forget or ignore, his pride was hurt, his position as animatronic boss was hurt.

-Listen Freddy, I know I embarrassed you much, but you can say that was my revenge after that "let's see if night guard have balls" thing. I cross the line once or twice and I'm really sorry for that. I like you all and I don't wanna to be your enemy. Let me work here during the test work with our issue later, if later will come, deal?- Samuel stood near bear, his hands crossed on his chest. Everyone, who could breath hold it, waiting for conclusion. After a long minute, animatronic bear put his hands on man shoulder.

- **Let say I believe you. I hope you know what are you doing, because I won't hesitate to make you pay when you will be dangerous for everyone around you. I don't mean you can't defend yourself, but remember that sword thing? I don't wanna anything similar here. Do you understand?** \- Man nod his head slowly, meaning that he understood.- **Good, now you know who we are, but you need to meet our other band.** \- Brown robot went back to his happy self like nothing happened and pointed behind him. Toys was confused what's going on in front of them. They heard about Samuel, how he managed to fought their counterparts, outsmart them and which ideas was his. For them, this was meeting with legend. Toys created a line and greeted him in their own way

- **Welcome, I hope you'll have good time working here. I'm toy Freddy, but call me Teddy.** \- Teddy tip his hat and was happy that Sam nodded as the response. In his opinion night was strange, but strangest people sometimes are more kindly than normal ones.

- **Sup homie, I'm toy Bonnie, but call me Blue or Tony. I hope you like movies, because you won't understand me!** \- Tony tried typical "beat-beat-shake-fist pump" greeting and surprisingly, Sam knew how to do it. Blur animatronic was happy that guards knew how to be awesome. Sam body language changed as white fox slowly towards him with small foxy doll walked near her. When she stood he saw small strings connected to her fingers

- **Hello, I'm toy Foxy, but I wish to be called Vixen. As you can see, I'm a puppeteer** \- Foxy doll flied through the air and was caught by Vixen. Now voice is more squeaky like, but it came from doll and Vicen mount was shut.- **But I'm also a ventriloquist. Pretty neat huh? With that covered head you can do it easily** \- She offered her hand, which night guard happily accept and, surprisingly, giggle about that comment. Next member of toy family slowly approached new employee, hand on her hips.

- **Well hello there beauty, I'm Tica, as toy Chica. I bet you're good looking man, so maybe one day you'll uncover your face?** \- Tica said and leaned closely to Samuel, hand touching his face. He grab her hand and squeeze a little, on which Tica start smiling.

-Maybe- It was the only words that could be heard only by her. Slowly she stood near other toys, who gave her a very confused look. Tica just shrugs her arms, knowing that their will ignore her behavior. Next one in the line was the worst one in their group, Balloon Boy. They hope he won't be annoying self and use his low-pitch voice.

- **Hi! HAHAHAHA!-** They hope died after BB opened his mouth. Small robot was loved by the kids, because of his very childish look, voice and ability to making balloons. Like kids like him, adult hate him- **OK let's be serious here. I'm Balloon Boy, but I want to be called BB or Billy. I had some present hidden, but you'll get it after you pass our test.** \- He said with his adult voice. He knew people hate him for that particular laugh, but he can't stopped himself to pissed off someone. It was his usual behavior, but they though he will contain himself, seeing Samuel. After BB get to his place near Tony, he punched small robot to the head. In the respond, small one hit small bunny to the head with his balloon. Both almost went into fist fight, but Teddy and Vixen split them. Samuel wasn't interested what happened behind him, because his vision was focused on slender, very tall figure in front of him. He looked like he was hypnotizing by it, but he managed to bow after last toy.

- **I hope you'll have good time here. I'm Marionette or Puppet as people call me. We don't gonna see each other during your test, but I bet we'll have a great time between and after it.** \- She said with very melodic voice. A lot of people, even Adam and Jim sometimes said that Marionette should try singing with Freddies, but she was to shy for that. After everyone greet their new night guards, Adam gathered everyone and tour them around the building. He showed them where are the toilets, party rooms, main hall and other things. When they went inside the kitchen they saw someone, who wore security guard clothes, near microwave, heating piece of pizza.

-You still eating before sleep? I remembered when you and your brother almost cleaned up my fridge.- Samuel said and laughed when Samantha jumped and threw plate to the air. Luckily she caught it without any problems, but seconds later spoon landed on Bonnie head.

-I'm sorry honey, this should hit Sam. Why you scared me like that!? And why you're hour late! Don't tell me there was traffic jam, because you don't have a car and on foot it's half a hour walk.- Female guard massaged Bonnie in place, where spoon landed. Bonnie smiled slightly, but Samantha was still pissed what happened.

-My PC acted strange, so I realized I'm late after I done with it. And I would to remind you that you scared me few days earlier, so it's my revenge. Don't be mad, you know we tied in our little game.- Male ninja guard smirked, but was quiet fast by punch to the arm. After a small chat group left kitchen and Samantha with her supper and went inside into the most important room in the night time, night guard office.

-OK listen up, we left some messages on the phone with some tips, information and other things if you forgot about them. You work start from midnight to 6 AM. During this time in your first week you'll be tested if you're capable to defend building and residents if burglar or some teenagers wanna steal or trash this place. I know, we have animatronics, but if someone will be hurt in the process people could sue us and controversy could destroy us. That's why you will deal to everyone who will break in with animatronic help of course. You can use everything you want for free, but food and drink need to me limited. For every damaged you do you should pay from your payday, but repaired damage, when thing don't need to be replace, count too.- He stopped, seeing that Jeremy and Samuel inspected room. It was very big, square room. Opposite to the hallway long desk was placed. On it two Freddies heads, one brown and one gold, was sitting on it and big tablet between them. On walls a lot of childish picture was placed on the wall with "celebrate" poster showing two bands. Near the walls benches and some chairs was placed, behind desk some shelf with clothes, toys and electronic devices like mp3 player lied on it. Guards could assume that this office worked as typical guard office or "lost & found" room.- Day guards used it too. It helps contain crowds of people. You wonder why there are two heads on the table. Samuel should remember old location, there he had doors to prevent animatronics to get in, why? If they caught him he'll be stuffed and "died". Of course he wouldn't die, but nobody knew it was a test. Sam opened our eyes and showed us what could happened if somebody fought them for real with weapons. Now you don't have doors, but you need to put on Freddy head when somebody will be near or in office. There are some twist, but phone will tell you everything. Now, you can defend yourself when you will catch, but you can't dismember, turn off or break them. Fighting is acceptable, but you need to be careful with and vice versa. You can move freely, but heads will work only when you'll sit behind desk. You can't barricade any entrance, but if you even try I bet someone will break it down. One more thing, heads are on pressure plates, if one head was raised, tablet will turn off. It didn't have internal power, so you can't pick it up and roam around. Spare Freddy costume is in "parts & services" room, so if both of you are stuffed you lose. You CAN save your partner, but good luck with that.- Adam stopped and observed how they reacted.

Jeremy looked nervous, his eyes flies from one part of the room to the another, glanced at Adam for a second and too and then repeat all process again. Samuel oppositely, he was focused on Adam, hands crossed on the chest and not moving. Manager could bet with someone that he was smiling hearing that getting captured didn't end their game. He was dangerous years earlier with big belly and almost no muscle mass. Now he wasn't that buff, but sure he was stronger, it scared him.

-We can't roam around when our test start? What if we need go to the toilet or check if something happen?- Jeremy asked. Young man was confused and little terrified what he heard. He need to asked someone why this is so important to pass this test to work here.

-You can roam around, but you need to remember about the test. If something happen, someone should alert others and test will be suspend until everything will be good. I know it's strange and overdone, but ask Freddy why we do this, he should tell you everything. OH I forgot, you can talk with them during your first week and I'm sure they will talk back. You should be here half a hour before midnight to check everything and get ready to work, but nothing will happen if you came here earlier- Boss said seeing younger man face. Inside, he was sad that Jeremy and Samuel need to do this. He knew first one weakly, but he was good and judging people and something told him this young man was perfect for this job. On the other side was Samuel, guy, who proved he was worthy last time, when he noted some problems with their "game".- We checked every corner and locked every door, so you got time to get ready and talk to the others. Freddy got spare keys. See you tomorrow and good luck.- Adam left the building with Samantha. Now only ones inside was eleven animatronics and two night guard.

* * *

 **May 23 2003 11.43 PM**

-Freddy, to be sure and fair, I'll defend myself and Jeremy from you, but I won't try destroying you all. Only self-defense.- Samuel told to the old animatronic boss. Bear want to punched this idea out of his head. He didn't want to be like in the old pizzeria, but some strange note in his voice made his speech very trustworthy.

- **I can't cuff your hands and legs together. I only hope you won't make some war zone here. I bet Jeremy want to know we why got so strict policy here** \- Brown animatronic asked younger man and when he nodded, robot continue- **We start doing this after few kids almost got killed here and after that we got break in. It happened after you left the town. After few failed tries we met Samuel and after him Samantha. I need to say, Sam here got few great ideas to improve our small restaurant and thanks to him we could make to when we're here.** \- Quick history lesson was told to Jeremy, who smiled, hearing with who he will work. He saw Samuel went into kitchen with Chica and Tony, while others slowly walked toward their spots, but he could hear big bunny whined.

- **Why can't we change places?! I can't move when I'm in that place and it's boring. Freddy can play on console, Foxy read in the dark and Chica wrote some recipes. C'mon guys, you know I hate reading on my vision.** \- Bonnie almost cried the last part, but nobody was amushed.

- **You know the rules, beside. When we tried that you delete my saves, rip off some magazines and Chica pencils went lost in your suit. Be animatronic and deal with it.** \- Freddy said and pushed Bonnie further to the Parts/service room. They heard some shout after them and they saw Samuel with two bottles of coke and pizza box in his hands.

-You forgot about my little tradition? This time I'll sing some part of the song- With that, not waiting for others, he start.

 _On the wings of death by the hands of doom_

 _By the darkest light from the darkest moon_

 _Crossing silent seas over mountains high_ _  
_ _For we stand as one tonight._

* * *

 **This song wasn't made in this year or earlier? Well, bad luck I'll use them anyway :D. If you interested where I place kitchen then we must use this map (it's on imgur, type .com and after that or use this link IDKMnh4. Jpg [delete spaces]) Hall to the office is longer and entrance was in the hall where body in shown near camera seven. Near the show stage is the main dinning hall, party rooms are for closed parties or, if there are lot customers, as addition rooms and game arena is separately room, same kids cove.**

 **Try to be patent, because right now I'll have a very small amount of free time, so just wait for it. If you have some question ask me on PM or in review.**

 **Write ON**


	5. Night 1: War

**After a long while I'm back! Sorry for this, but writer block, weather and work gave me hard times, almost land in hospital one day, because I was stupid and didn't took bottle of water with me. Sorry for shorter chapter, but like night 1 in FnaF 1, it's the easiest and shortest one. I hope next update will be faster and better.**

* * *

 **Night 1 00.01 AM**

 **-Let the game begin-** Freddy and his toy counterpart said to their friends. First night always was the easiest one, but still can be hard for unprepared ones. Toy didn't know almost nothing about their night guards, except that Jeremy was victim of infamous bite and Samuel scared the animatronics. They heard from him he got some accident and that's why he covered his face. Old ones knew this will be like walk in the park for Jeremy, because Sam got experience with dealing problems like that. Only one thing scared and made Freddy felt uneasy: How new bots and Jeremy will handle Samuel strange behavior.

-I tried to make exploding paste, just for joke. It should make big noise and some light effect, but I wanted some nice chain reaction after explosion. I didn't know that mixing some ingredient could give promised, yet instant effect. I should be glad that I didn't lose my eyes and ended only with few scars. So, what's your story?- Samuel asked Jeremy. Young man was glad that his co-worker work with covered his face, He didn't knew how would he reacted after seeing it. On the other side, he understood why he need this job. With destroyed face he couldn't find another one, even in factory he could distract others.

-I bet you heard about bite in this restaurant. It was an accident really, When one of my friends got birthday party we made a mess and when Foxy ran to the scene for the last song he tripped on a piece of pizza. He landed on a back with mouth open and then almost immediately I felt of a chair and landed head first between his teeth.- Jeremy took his hat off and showed scars he got after that. Sam nodded slowly and waited for next part of the story.- After that I remembered only chaos, then hospital. Later I discovered that my family got nice amount of cash and Foxy got redesign. I was angry about everything, because it was accident and nobody wanted this to happened, but I couldn't do anything. When I heard that pizzeria searched for new night guards I knew I can pay my debt, or more like parents dept, for exposed Adam in more costs about some stupid case.- He slammed his fists on the table. Always when this topic came he remembered about deal Adam made with his parents.

-I must say I understand them. You got hurt and this is the horror of every parents, pain and suffering of their kid. Maybe in the future you'll understand too. For now let's hope this night will be easy. I checked cameras like two minutes ago and nothing happened.- Like on the point desk phone start ringing. Both guards jumped on that sound, but only Samuel laugh after that.- I remembered that! In old restaurant they use phone messages to help and scared new guys, I can wait to hear what they did now.

 _Hello? Hello!_ _If you_ ' _re_ _hearing this_ , _then_ _you_ _'ve made a very bad career choice and I'm sorry ... just kidding! Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. I'm Jim, mechanic, but you can call me Phone Guy. I bet Adam tell you a lot f things, but I need to tell or remind about few things. Animatronics can't move when you see them in camera, but looking too long disable all cameras for few second and they can slip past them. Foxy got his own nemesis, flashlight, so when he's in the hallway shine few times in his eyes and he should be gone, don't try using mask on him, it won't work. Don't forget about music box, if you forget to wind it, only 6 AM gonna save your….life. Don't forget about masks. Oh and one last thing, Don't let BB into your office, he can and will steal batteries from your flashlights._

-At least It's nicer and more helpful that the last one- Samuel smirked, when he described shortly what messages he got when he work in the old one. Rest free time passed talking about nothing and searching for common interest.

* * *

 **Night 1 01.30 AM**

 **-Red Fox to Blue Jumper, Red Fox to Blue Jumper. We got two tangos in the night guard office, who just ended listened to his commander, commence attack phase. Be aware they're know something's coming, proceed with caution. -** Foxy talked to Tony through their closed communication. Only Animatronics and CB radios in office could heard it, but in the test radios are in the manager office. They usually use this to share information about guests, their preferences or problems, but it's only used on big parties. Sometimes they Roleplay different communication method, but not everyone like it. Today Foxy tried some army RP. Everyone hoped that Tony don't gonna do that.

- **Red Fox this is Blue Jumper, I'm going into action. ETA about 20 to 30 minutes, status: Lock'n'Load.** \- Their hope died. It was bad when both bunnies RP Bugs Bunny and Roger Rabbit or Freddies do Yogi and Bubu, but right now both animatronics just overdid it. They moans and scold both for childish and immature behavior, but they didn't care. Tony came from the scene and went into nearest party room, but camera turned on in the hall. Blue bunny froze with his guitar in his hands. He forgot to left it on the scene and now he regretted it.

-At least something happened, I though this gonna be boring. Now we can say game really begin.- Samuel said to younger night guard. She didn't know how to react with that information. It was Exciting and scary, but he knew Sam got everything in control. For now he looked at the tablet scene and to be frank, he smiled seeing Tony in strange position with his guitar, like he was ready to play a concert.

-I hope you know what're you doing, because this doesn't look like easy task to contain all cameras and bots.- Jeremy felt strange, he talked to that robot few hours ago and everyone behave as normal human being, but right now they hunted them. He was in strange and dangerous Hide'n'Seek game, where lose or win will have big impact on his and his co-worker life.

-Don't worry, just remember about the mask and not to long at the cameras- Sam patted Jeremy on the back and handled him the tablet. He turned it on and start searching for Tony. He jumped when he saw face to close for comfort, but after a while he start laughing. Face was to funny in that close-up and after a while both guards couldn't contain themselves and just burst out laughing.

- **Shut up, I'm beautiful and you know it!** \- Their heard scream from the building, but that only made them laughed harder. After a few seconds Jeremy wind up music box, which was half empty. Both guards checked both ventilation lights and hallway with their flashlight. They didn't found anything, So Jeremy checked show stage. His hearth skip a beat when he saw Toy Chica is missing from the stage. He though about he could find her in the main hall and froze when he saw something in the camera.

-You better check this out.- Younger one said with dead voice while handled monitor to the older one. Sam took it and froze too. On the main hall camera they saw Tica, but her face was a disaster. She lose her eyes and now only things visible is two white points in her eyeholes. Her beak in not in his place but instead, her mouth shows pair of very human-like teeth. Both mans are shocked by that image, not moving and just staring at the bizarre image, but strange sounds in the ventilation helped them focused on their work. Jeremy shined light into it and saw small, blue bunny. He immediately wore brown bear head. Samuel followed his example and after a short while they saw Tony, who slid past their eyes.

- **You win this battle, but remember, war isn't over!** \- Tony told them while e get back to the air vent. This confused them. Why he didn't use the main exit to left. Why he need to use air vent for that? When their took off masks and shined light into hallway they saw Toy Chica standing there. Almost instant they put masks on them.

* * *

 **Night 1 3.50 AM**

-Wind the music box!- Jeremy screamed at Samuel, who forget about it. Night was harder and harder every hour. Both guards made a deal that every hour they'll changed roles. Now Sam is in charged of the cameras and Jeremy took care of vents and hallway. Few times they almost got captured by Teddy, because he moved so quietly. This time tragedy almost occurred, because Samuel spaced out after seeing Tica in one of the party rooms. Fortunately Jeremy got his head on the neck and almost punched consciousness into him, but he managed to winded up in the last second. Suddenly his monitor turned off and he mechanically put his Golden mask on. Older night guard almost flied of his hair when small cupcake appeared before his eyes.

- **I can't believe someone was scared by my cupcake! Maybe you aren't so tough huh?** \- Tica laughed when Samuel start breathing very hard, holding his chest. Tica though he could get hearth attack, but some mumble swears was told. Toy Chica laughed and left through main doors, but near one of the party rooms she collided with Tony.

- **THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST...ow** \- Humans heard one big sound, reminded them of car crash and then some metal pipes landed on the floor. Flashlight light showed them very angry chicken stomped to the main hall and blue bunny lay on the floor with big dent on his head. They were to muddle-headed to react and just stared. Situation didn't went better after blue animatronic start screaming some nonsense from movies.

- **They got me! Revenge me and tell my family I love her. I fight with all my heart, with all my power, but enemy was to strong for me. Don't cry after me, make them cry! I will be back!** \- This theatrical death was stopped after Teddy slowly walked toward "Victim of War" and stood over his head.

- **You got five seconds to stop this nonsense or for the next week you'll be only one to clean the toilets.** \- For Tony it was the worst job to do, so without further hesitation he stood up and ran toward one of the party rooms. Angry sigh flied from toy bear as he glanced toward both humans.

 **-Sorry, too much movies and he imagine he can be movie star. Carry on.** \- After that words he disappeared into main hall. Jeremy and Samuel didn't move until sound signal reminded them about music box. They didn't even care that masks didn't have any ventilation and it was hot in them. That was too surreal for their mind to processed what happened there. After a long time, almost an hour of silence Jeremy was the one who broke it.

-Let's just assume that never happened and we should stay without any mental damages. Still this was cool.

* * *

 **Night 1 5.20 AM**

That was long night for both of the sides. Older animatronics mind their own business, but one time for a moment Bonnie start snoring, but she was silent quickly by flying magazine. Guards guessed that magazine flied from Foxy corner. They needed to wind music box and after changed camera to the parts'n'service room they saw pirate fox going back to his corner and Bonnie reading some woman magazine. Tony was in the one party rooms, working on his image, Tica cooking something in the kitchen and Teddy...yeah, where is Teddy?

-Heads up.- Jeremy wore mask and, surprisingly, made a joke or mistake putting it backwards. Teddy black eyes turn suddenly normal when he saw what happened. Samuel was to tired to handled himself and when he saw what Jeremy did. He shaking so hard that he almost drop his mask off his head. Animatronic toy bear was surprised, but standing still as his robotic brain worked with almost all his capability. Younger guard had mask on his head, so theoretically he was safe, but mask was backwards, so it shouldn't count. After a long time Sam stopped shaking and shrugs his arms toward Teddy, meaning he don't know what really happened.

-What? I got something on my mask?

- **I don't really know what to do now, I mean it shouldn't count right?** \- After a while he made his decision- **I'll make this count, but when Adam came he'll make a decision about it.** \- Teddy left both guards, but he heard laugh from young man.

-I wonder if he had sense of humor, but I think he forget it from other suit.- Jeremy giggled like a girl, but Sam only face-palmed. It was bad, but his coworker had some pressure to loose. They got few minutes to the end of the shift, but they need to stayed focused. Sam winded music box to the max and looked at the Jeremy. Younger guard was dancing around happily, singing something under his nose, but they didn't end. Without any danger they heard banking in both vents and flashlight discovered Teddy in the hallway. Samuel with Jeremy putted on their masks, but animatronics went into office. Both guard was scared. Why they get in together? What they did wrong? Are they gonna get fired? They question got answered when pizza landed on their desk and Blue bunny jumped toward them.

- **BREAK TIME!**

 _6AM_

* * *

 **Sorry for that, but I can promise you that: I WILL END THIS STORY EVEN AFTER MY DEATH! NOTHING WILL STOP ME!**

 **I feel shame of myself I upload next chapter after almost month after last one. I create some art on DA, so go check there, it helps me a lot. I hope that no matter when I'll upload it you'll like it.**

 **Write ON**


	6. Questions without answer

**Yeah, I can't believe I couldn't write it earlier, but at least next chapter is online now. I know I wrote at the beginning that I won't have a static date when I'll publish new chapters, but one and half a month between chapters is too much for me, don't you think?**

 **I'll try to end this Fanfic to the end of this year. This look curious, but I need to remember you there is only three months to it (not counting one week) so struggle is real.**

 **You can see I changed topic a little, because story will have DARK themes too, but I'll warn when something extreme will come.**

* * *

 **Day 1 6:00 AM**

When big, robot bunny jump at you what can you expect? A lot of pain? Skin and clothes stuck between joins? Maybe cuts and bruises? Samuel and Jeremy got split second to though about that before Tony collided with them. They both was surprised that he didn't made them felt of the chair, but his touch and force was more similar to kid jumping on their neck, but for Samuel that could mean prison and tag "pedophile" or "creep"for lifetime.

- **I knew you can handle us! You both are cool! We need to do something together!** \- Tony jumped around like hyperactive kid in the middle of sugar rush. Both guards didn't know what to do, so they just standing there, looking at Teddy with mixed confusion, fear and pleased for help. To their relief, Tica was the one, who approached blue bunny and slowly and gently pushed him away

- **We know you're happy, they win first night, they are cool yadda yadda yadda, but give them a break. You can eat this now or take it home, just meet us later in main party room. We'll give you rating how you did tonight. Don't worry, main objective is to stay "alive" to get this job.** \- She explained after get confused look from Jeremy and some uncoordinated hands movements from Samuel. After animatronics left the office both guard looked at pizza. It was big one with double cheese, pepperoni, red onion, some paprika and mushrooms. They was hungry, very hungry, but they need to get ready for tonight, every night will be harder and they see only three of them. They stood for good minute of too before Samuel start splitting pizza on two.

-You take one part, I take another. Let's eat it in house, they waiting for us and after we done it faster we could go home and sleep faster.- HE said giving younger one box with his part of pizza. Without a word other guard took it and both walked toward main room. When they passed bathrooms Sam stopped dramatically and handled his box to the Jeremy.

-I need to go do some "stuff" If you know what I mean. Can you go to them and tell I will be back after few minutes?- He asked and head to the men bathroom, backward.

-Sure thing, just don't be long, I don't know if I can handle being in the center of attention lonely- He never like to be "a star". He always try to be invisible, especially after that accident with Foxy. People asked too much question and one time he was almost tramped in school when everyone saw his scars. Now he got similar feelings, steeping near show stage he saw all animatronics on or near it, day guard Samantha, his boss Adam, some Asian looking guy with graying hair and young man, both with mechanic suits and toolboxes near their legs. Foxy was first, who noticed Younger guard and start waving. After that everybody noticed him, he froze in the place, but Freddy, smiling and asking him to come by his hand, made him come closer.

-You can start without me, I need to go use the toilet. By the way, my name is Mike, I'm younger mechanic here, nice to meet you- Mike shook hands with Jeremy and went to toilets.

-We can start, but where is Samuel? Don't tell me he is in the bathroom- Adam said really scared and like on the cue everyone in the party room heard scream coming from the men bathroom. Humans and after them animatronics rush toward them just to met scared Mike jumping from the toilet with his fist raised. When they went in they saw Samuel, who sat under thew wall and hold his hands between his legs. Freddy, seeing this scene, start laughing so hard that his voice box went off for few second to prevent damages. After he recovered his voice he explained why he did that.

- **Don't you remember? He was dick punched by Mike in our old restaurant, same place, same guys, same** **situation.** **Déjà vu guard eh?** \- He start laughing with his older buddies, but they only managed few angry moans from Sam and shocked Mike

-Oh my GOD! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! You scared me and that's the first thing to do I always do when someone scare me. I don't believe it's really you, I though you won't be back here. Can I do something for you?!- Mike panicked when he heard he punched Samuel balls once again. It was very awkward situation, especially when everybody saw what he did. Slowly, but steady, he stood up and place his hands on boy shoulders. It was very tense moment, Sam was cool guy, but everyone got their limits. Being punched twice there can made everyone angry as bee.

-Don't do this again and we'll be good. Can you go to the kitchen and bring me some ice pack? Thanks.- Older man said to the relief of the others. They wasn't expected him to hurt Mike, but to be fair here, they didn't expect from him to get back after 10 years. Group slowly walked to their previous spot, Mike ran after them shortly with bag of ice and gave it to the older guard, who putted it on his most value place, not counting head. Everyone gather under the scene, where Adam stood. He let them chat a little, but truly he observed how they approached. Samuel easily made contact with everyone, even with Freddy, but bear was still careful around him. He was overprotective about everyone around him, remembered what Samuel really can do. He is childish and brave when he talked to others, that's why male part of the band. Jeremy, in the other way, was very shy and have problems talking to others, shutter and blushing when someone compliment him. He act like new guy in class, and because of that, female part of the animatronics want to hang with him more. Adam was pleased seeing that, but he need to stop it and talked about Samuel and Jeremy night.

-I was expecting you two will easily passed the first night. Samuel got experience with that kind of stuff and Jeremy, well, he is fast learner. You discovered your problems fast and countered them easily. In the next night you'll faced with all toys, that mean Vixen and BB will be on the run. Teddy told me about backward mask and you should start next night stuffed, but I let it slip today. I must say I'm happy about your performance tonight, as for guard and for animatronics. Anybody got question or wishes before we start next day?- Boss told the others and wait. He expected question from toys or Jeremy, but it was Samuel, who got one question, not from others, just him.

-Can I make and bring my mask here and use it as normal one?- That was unexpected question. They use Freddy and Bonnie masks to gave this work some familiar feeling of being here. After his week here, in the old place, he was known as crazy, but complicated and somehow fascinating mind.

-I can let you, but nothing scary, brutal or creepy, do you understand?- There need to be line that nobody should crossed, no matter what. When Sam heard that he start pointing with open palm to everyone, to the restaurant, animatronics, even Samantha, who punched him slightly. Adam was unimpressed and didn't change his decision. After few minutes everyone scatter before cleaners and other employee came, preparing everything to the next work day.

* * *

 **Day 1 2.57 PM**

Surprisingly, there are no birthdays parties, weather was bad and a lot of kids was in school. It was amazing that this place was empty, no customer was inside. This state couldn't stay forever, so employees took that free time to rest a little. Some play cards, made some maintenance or just had a little chat. Bonnies played some tunes to make atmosphere better, Foxy and Vixen though about new history, which was easy when Judith came and help them tided their cove. Goldie, Marionette and Billy tried they best too help others and chicks are in the kitchen, prepared for army of kids who should came here after schools.

- **C'mon, why can't you tell me what he likes? You spend some time together, well, maybe not close, but I bet you know something.** \- Tica begged her older sister, Chica, to told her what Samuel like to eat or at least what he like in general. She wanna know what Sam looks like behind his cover, how person he really is. Tica tried to be lustful and liked to made people awkward near them, but she didn't mean bad things.

- **OK, but you didn't hear it from me. He like hot spices like paprika and tabasco, just done overdone it, you don't wanna burn him.** \- Chica said and get back to her desk. When she looked to her right she saw Nicole who looked very confused.- **What? I heard that the best way to man heart is through his stomach yeah? Let her be, I can bet my beak nothing bad will happen.** \- Nicole shrug, but Francis gave them both a very confused look. After that everyone get back to their chores, but Tica made some special cupcakes, hot and sweet.

Meanwhile Teddy and Freddy came to the Samantha, who chill in the security guard office, meaning her own business. Teddy at the beginning was septic that woman worked in men job, but she easily proved that she is capable for that. She was scared seeing two shadows covered light, but when she looked up she relief that it was two bears.

- **Hello Sammy, how was your day? I have one question about our good friend and Freddy here can't answer it correctly. Could you answer it and maybe explain one thing?** \- Teddy said, his voice calm and very gently. Samantha always remembered Teddy was more gentleman than Freddy, but Freddy was more of the leader than his younger brother. Because of that there were some fights, but now everything is normal as normal that situation can be. She happily nod and waited for question to be asked, she regretted it almost immediately.

- **What's with Samuel, I know he had an accident, but can we know more? Maybe we could understand him better after we could imagine what he need to sacrifice or what way he travel.** \- Teddy asked and tip his hat, but he only gain shocked look from guard. She hung her head in slowly shook it like some lunatic. Both bears tried to apologized, but they heard words flew from her.

-It wasn't an accident, he was hurt by other person and it was my fault. He wasn't very different before that, but now he blamed himself he couldn't stop it and is more paranoid now. I own him not one life, but two, so I promised him that nobody would knew why he is like this and stay near him no matter what. Only he could tell you what happened, but I can bet fifty dollars he won't share this story with you, I, four more persons and medics knew the whole history.- She said, still shaking her head. Animatronics was scared, they never saw her in that state, even when there was a car accident near restaurant she didn't loose cold blood, helped and gave orders to other how to save victims. Now she was broken, but her story didn't stop.- You can't even imagine how to be ashamed of your wound, which remind you about your failure. I saw and stayed near him in his worst and best moments. He can be bad, he can be crazy, but please understand, he went through hell and came back almost not changing. Don't ask him about this and everything will be cool.- She looked straight at the bears. They saw tears pouring from her eyes, but she was smiling, it was a sad smile.- Can you promise me that? You won't be asking him about his face?

- **Yes, we can promise your that, don't worry. I bet you wanna stay alone for know, we will be wandering around if you need us.** \- Both bears said in union and left office, but glancing back they saw Samantha went back to previous state, but still her face had traces of tears on her face.

* * *

 **Day 1 11.40 PM**

-So I crawled back and forward on the parking lot, trying to find the exit when I hit something. Later I was told that was police car and he stopped there, because they got information about demon, who crawled here. Good thing those guys knew who I were and drove me home, but I must say, I'll never drink alone now.- Samuel and few others laughed about that history how Sam got drunk and tried to get home. It was amazing for Freddy how someone, who can't or won't show his face and is somehow unstable can act like it's normal for him. Others seemed to ignore the fact that they didn't know how he looked. Still, he cared about his family more than others and he needed to be careful around those kind of people. Jeremy was more calm around group and more opened, maybe because he could talked more or he knew what he needed to do.

-Do you think we can stay alive through all 5 nights? With only three of you it was tense, but with all eleven? I don't think we can handle that.- Jeremy said with sadness in voice. He was young and inexperienced. Nobody else saw that problem as Tica explained it to him

- **Look, you got Samuel as your partner, he is experienced in that kind of situation and I bet you can learn a lot from him if you wanna. We aren't as brutal as we can be, but you need to learn fast. Here, have a cupcake and get ready for your night, I bet it'll help you.** \- When she said that she pull out one cupcake from her hips and handled it to the younger night guard, who took it with a smile. He pull off next cupcake with a red cream on it and showed it to Samuel.- **I got something for you too, be careful, I add some special and secret ingredient into it.** \- Cream was normally pink, but mixing it with chili changed color to red. Older guard took it, but struggle if he should eat it now or later, but after a while he threw it at Jeremy, who, still surprised, caught it.

-Sorry for that, I will go and check if everything is closed and nobody is in, then we can start, all right? One again, sorry, but to be fair, you got great reflex.- With smirk he departed and start checking every door, window and corner for something unusual. Jeremy couldn't do anything, so he just laughed about Sam reaction and headed to the office. Animatronics should get to their places, but they remember that Sam sang before their first night, so the wondered it he will repeat that. When they saw he walked toward office they came closer, but some of them made obvious sounds that caught Samuel attention. When he turned he saw all bots looking at him, very focused. He understood what they want and give to them.

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless,but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless,but not for long  
The future is coming on_

* * *

 **I think I discovered method good for me to continue writing and do other stuff (Check my DA page, I got another project after I end this FanFic or maybe I'll start it before I end it), but for now updates should be faster.**

 **Thank you for waiting and I hope you'll all read end of it.**

 **Write ON**


	7. Superhero or Supervillian

**Second night, still not much happening...in pizzeria. Now things can get dark, but still nothing extreme (I hope). I though about this a lot, if I will cross the line or not, I think I will.**

 **I hope this will be interesting and something new in the fandom.**

* * *

 **Night 2 00.01 AM**

Guards was ready for toys. Tonight every toy was active and ready for action, but both human know what they needed to do. It wasn't hard to dodged tica, Teddy and Tony, but BB and Mangle operate very different. They didn't knew that, so for new a little chat can be heard from the office.

-So when I slowly walk toward Foxy I was blinded by pizza! I never though pizza can fly, but now I know Chica is great thrower, but she's better cook than that!- Sam and Jeremy laughed. No matter how scary this place was in the dark, those stories make them a little more chilled. Still every sound make them jump. After a while phone start ringing, but they didn't pick them up. Instead, they put on their masks. After a good two or three seconds they realized what they done and answered the phone while awkwardly placing masks on the stand.

 _Hello...Hello? Hello! Welcome in your second day or I should night at work. First on, congratulation, you win first night. You won't believe me, but some people lose on the first night almost instantly. Tonight you'll have all toys active, so be aware that Toy Foxy and Balloon boy operate slightly different, but this is only thing I can say to you. Now let's talk about new things in our favorite animatronics. They have monitor inside their eyes, so some important information can be shown in before their eyes without knowledge of others. Of course you need something to show, so everyone got WiFi connection! Pretty cool huh? Another important thing is communication. Can you imagine how they would share information while screaming through restaurant? All they got build-in radios, which is connect to pizzeria communication tunnel and security walkies-talkie. You don't have one yet, because you could predict and know who and where will attack. Next time I'll talk more about them. Now stay safe and try to live._

-Wow, they really work with them after restaurant was renovate. Let's hope they can't read minds and we'll be okay.- Samuel smirk, but sudden realization about upgrades make him and his coworker more paranoid. For now they went silent and waited.

* * *

 **Night 2 00.36 AM**

Night doesn't start good. Tica and Tony left the stage, but at least they are in the party rooms, trying to act casual, but how you can act that when you're a robot. Tica sat on on the one of the table and ate pizza with her beak. Catch is, she got her beak in her hand and she fed it with second one. Meanwhile Tony stood close to the camera, too close for comfort. When guys shined light from the camera his pupil went very, very small, that made them drop their tablet and scream bloody murder. That made everyone laugh their joins off, but they were terrified, if this is one part of the upgrade then they truly didn't wanna know everything.

-Well, if this is only one part of their features, we rally gonna need some alcohol after work or at least good psychologist. Let's hope others aren't that creepy as those two.- Samuel hold his arms to hide he's trembling. Jeremy was too focused with the tablet to noticed that.

-Tablet looks untouched, it works and nobody tried to get it, so I think it's cool. You really didn't know they could do that?- Jeremy was surprised that Samuel didn't know that. He was known in pizzeria as a brave individual, who can face every fear with a smile on his covered face. 

-No, they could change their eyes to demonic one and some strange, radio or hellish noises, but never reacted so advanced to the environment. You think they can reproduce?- With that question Jeremy made a very disturbed face and made some strange noises. This wasn't the thing he wanted to hear but right now he couldn't get this out of his mind. He always got big imagination, but right now he cursed it. They heard puking noise and looked at the right vent, Toy Bonnie was there, putting his fingers in his mouth. That gave them time to put on the mask on, but right now Tony doesn't even care. Both humans heard something about magnets, CPU bleach and others things like that. At least that made them smiled, but night was long.

* * *

 **Night 2 1.27 AM**

She waited for a good time to disappear, to hid behind the eye of the camera. Her place was big enough to hid a few PC and arcades machines from it. For now she tried to change herself, waited carefully and peaceful inside vixcove and get ready for the night. In day she was Vixem, entertainer, puppeteer and story teller. She was loved by kids, adored by them. In night she wasn't so nice, her secret identify take upper hand. Her white body is hidden behind the stage, her spare head is connected to her back and one of her feet and hand changed place. For now she isn't entertainer, she is the night, she is night guard horror, she is

THE MANGLE!

For now, hanged from the ceiling she slowly "walk" to the game room. BB was there, waiting for great opportunity to move. When he saw mangled robot crawl on the ceiling he knew it was his time. Passing one of the party rooms he saw Tony lying in fetus position and Tica tried to comfort him, but she looked shocked too. This was very disturbing, but small robot can check them later, for now he had mission to complete. Small robot boy crawled inside ventilation system and moved toward office. He heard two guard talked about something, but tone of the voice and topic made him believed it was about Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.

-Damn, looking at them makes me feel guilty, I hope they will be OK and forgot about that thing...You hear that? I think something or someone is in the the ventilation, check it Jeremy.- Older guard asked younger one when suddenly light shined directly into the eyes of the Balloon Boy. Robot knew he didn't had any chance to get into office, but for now he couldn't quit. Small robot crawled out of the ventilation and saw two guards wearing Freddy and Bonnie mask.

-HI!- He said in his childish voice, he though about getting back, but one trick came into his mind and because it's not prohibited he could try it.- Hey, I can show you where cigars and brandy is, you just need to take this masks off and follow me.- as expected, guard slowly shacked their heads slowly, still looking at BB. After few seconds of that starring contest small robot boy left office trough main doorway. After he left he heard how one of those guys told to another.

-Brandy could be great today, I hope it's not Adam one.

 _Meanwhile_

Jim was tired, but he couldn't just say "no" to his friend, when she needed help with furniture. It was hard work, but he hoped he can told her in the middle of it how he felt. When they met first time Jim knew this was the girl he want for a wife. He got few minutes before he will arrived home, but quiet whimper or crying in near alleyway get his attention. It was strange,he lived in surprisingly safe and good part of the town, so it was strange hearing that. Still his kind nature couldn't let him ignore that. Slowly he walked toward the sound, having fun of himself why he was so careful. When we was close to the big pile of sheets and dirty clothes he heard bottle dropped behind him. He was fast, but not fast enough to prevented what happened next. Pain came fast and almost immediately he felt something wet on his back. Scream filled the air around him not knowing that scream was his own. He dropped on the ground and before he blacked out he saw small shadow leaned over him, which emerged from dump pile.

* * *

 **Night 2 3.23 AM**

-The hell is that! Mask up! MASK UP HURRY!- Jeremy screamed and put his mask on his face, Samuel put down monitor and was faced with something horrible, unexpected and to be fair, scary. From the ceiling in their office hang very mangled animatronic. It had white fox face with sharp teeth inside looking like daggers. It had second head and they recognize it as animatronic head without costume. There isn't no body costume visible, hand and leg was in different location and one eye is missing. They expected it to left after a while, but fox head made a terrible voice, like dying animal. Guards rolled on their chairs under the wall and waited, scared to move. After few moments, which was eternity for everyone in the room, second head start talking, or more like transmitting signal

-10-0 we got two 10-91A with 10-66, doing code 8.- With that Mangle left the office by one of the vents. Guys was so creeped out that it takes a few minutes for them to get back in place.

-That wasn't funny, I think I could peed myself if I won't went earlier.- Samuel told Jeremy, who could only nod. They want to check the cameras, but Teddy went inside from shadowed hallway. Both guards managed to put their masks on.

-We almost got heart attack and you must came! Give us a break

-I'm sorry, I can't do that Jeremy...well, maybe this time. Remember about music box.- Teddy said and left their room when music box alarm start blinking and giving annoying sound. Jeremy was faster than Samuel in that kind of situation fortunately.

* * *

 **Night 2 4.22 AM**

Night was hard to them, but still they got some free time between checking camera and wearing masks. They was tired and got problems with focusing on simple things and one time Jeremy caught Samuel with sleeping. Jeremy made a decision and ate cupcake made from Tica, "Candy" was sweet, but it wasn't sweet like lollipop, but more like strawberry. Glaze was made with pink frosting, but it didn't gave him sweet sickness. Cherry on the top was a nice addon and remind him home. Samuel waited until Jeremy ended his cupcake and started his one. Beginning wasn't bad, but when he bite it second time he felt it. Chili peppers start working and atmosphere around Samuel. His face turned red and tears start falling out of his eyes. He ended his cupcake, but it was very hard for him, he start breathing hard and start walking in one place, but he still could watch the cameras. When Jeremy shined flashlight toward the hallway they saw Tica dangerously close to their office and heard someone came from the ventilation. They put the mask on, but older guard still can't sit on one place. Through ventilation came Tony and BB.

-That cupcake was good, spicy and sweet, like that drink "mad dog", but without the alcohol. Good work!- Samuel told her when she stepped into office. Young animatonic was happy hearing that. It was her first try making that strange, sweet and hot mix. Toy Bonnie and Balloon boy looked at her with "You just aren't real, don't you", but she didn't care. For now she was proud she could do it.

-Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I made it special for you, I'm glad you like it! Be sure I'll make more!- She chirped, which was strange without beak and eyes, but they wasn't creep anymore. After a while both animatronics left the room through main door. They didn't shined lights, knowing they could saw where they going, but guards could hear everything what's going on

-Tica and Sammy sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I AUGH! MY EARS, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WAS KIDDING, HELP!- Without hesitation humans turn on their flashlight and was stunned what they saw. Toy Chica held toy Bonnie ears in her hand and angrily stomped toward one of the party room, small white smoke could be seen coming from her mouth. Small blue bunny had fear in his eyes, looking toward office he expected some kind of help, but he only saw everyone waved their hands toward him. When they disappeared sounds of pounding metal, screams of agony and some angry ranting could be hear. Guards turn off the lights and prayed for Tony, because they expected to repaired him afterwards.

obowiązki

-Shit, I need to help him...again. It was nice be here, but business calls, be well.-Now they remembered about small human-like bot, but he just went away in ventilation. This night was almost done, but they couldn't pass now, they need to focus.

* * *

 **Night 2 5.59 AM**

Nothing unexpected happened, someone came, someone left, music box was winded and masks were wore. They saw it was last minute of their shift and nothing wrong can happened now, so they wore their masks and waited. Before 6 AM rings, all toys animatronics appeared from main hall into office. They now something will happened now, especially when they saw marionette behind everyone. Without any signs from the ceiling mangled pile of metal, who was called mangle, making move like a swing with mouth opened to bite, but stopped few centimeters between guards with some sweet candy cane hanging on some teeth

 _6AM_

-I think I peed a little right now.- Samuel said and dropped on the floor, but stood up after second of two. It was expected, but that move from robot was to close to comfort, it was just risky.- Nice scare, I really was sure I'll die. How we should call you now?- He asked to the white face, who would blush.

-You can call me mangle while I'm like that, give me few minutes and I'll be back to my old, good self.- Mangle said and disappeared in one of the ventilation shafts. Others gather around in main room and waited for Adam and rest of the party. It was nice time filled with laugh, some stories and general silliness after end of the work. They start getting more and more unease every minute. After good twenty minutes door was opened and Samantha with Michael went inside, they faces looked like they didn't slept over few days, they eyes was red and Michael cried a little.

Samantha was the one who explained to everyone what happened.

-Jim was robbed this night and is in hospital, Adam is with him right now, but news wasn't great. He will live, but it's guarantee that he is paralyzed waist down.

* * *

 **I though I can fight with writer block, but I lose for good week or two. I hope this chapter is better than I expected**

 **Write ON**


End file.
